


Don't Diss My Husband

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Omega Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Max, Protective Max Lightwood, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For Neonfurr on Pregnant Magnus Prompts
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Don't Diss My Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonfurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonfurr/gifts).



> prompt: "Asshat Robert/ pissed, protective alpha Alec/ Magnus not caring"

Magnus was comfortably nesting in Alec’s bed. He was surrounded in a pile of Alec’s blankets and clothing. His inner Omega was purring. He loved being surrounded by his Alpha’s scent.

He was about to fully fall asleep when he could hear yelling outside the door. With a pout, he got up and put on one Alec’s giant hoodies and waddled out of the room. He was met with quite the sight.

His sibling-in-laws were holding their brother back, while his mother-in-law was standing in between them and Robert. The older male turned his head and saw the Warlock standing there sleepily.

“Alec!!! I can’t believe you let that thing into the Institute”

Magnus saw them all turn to him and shrunk a bit under the stares. He heard a cute little squeak and just barely managed to catch the youngest Lightwood. Max buried his face into Magnus’ swelling stomach and patted it. He looked up at his brother-in-law and smiled.

“Hi Magnus”

Magnus smiled as the littlest Lightwood chirped out a greeting. He smiled down at Max, petting his hair. He looked back at his Alpha when heard a growl. Jace had pinned Alec against the wall while the girls were standing in between the angry Alphas.

“Don’t you ever call him a thing. He has a name and you should fucking use it. You should honor and respect it.”

Magnus stared at Alec and was so weak to his Alpha side. His inner Omega purred at Alec’s words and the demanding tone in his voice. He came back to the conversation when he felt Max’s arms tighten around him. Magnus carefully pried the young one’s arms away and carefully knelt down in front of him.

“Sweet pea, what’s wrong?”

Max looked down and clenched his hands into his shirt. Magnus chuckled at how similar both siblings were when they were nervous. Magnus adored it while trying not to squeal out loud.

“It’s what he is Alexander. He’s a disgusting thing that needs to be taken care of. If it wasn’t for him, you would’ve been married to Lydia and she would’ve given us a Shadowhunter grandchild. Instead we have to deal with a fucking disgraceful thing”

Magnus wrapped his arms around Max and flinched a bit. Max gasped when he felt the Warlock flinch, he brought his hands up to Magnus’ ears and covered them. Magnus smiled at Max and ruffled his hair.

The spectators flinched when Alec let out a deep growl. Gone were the beautiful hazel colored eyes that Magnus loved so much. In their place, was the deep red color of an Alpha. No longer was he the forgiving Head of the Institute. He was an Alpha who sought to kill the person who insulted his mate. Alec knocked Jace off of him and stalked towards his father. His canines were poking out of his mouth.

“You WILL get the hell out of my Institute. If I ever catch word of you even being New York, I will have every person under my watch to hunt you down. If you ever speak about my mate like that again, I will not hesitate to torture you. Like the way Aldertree tortured my stepson. I will not show any mercy to you. Also, from now on, Max is living here in the Institute with us where he belongs. If you ever try to make contact with anyone here, I will report you to Jia and we will see who has the last word”

Robert looked around and saw that he had no one’s support. He sneered at them and turned away from them, walking out of the Institute. The tense atmosphere hung around for a bit before they heard a squeal and a somewhat moan.

“Holy shit, Alexander, that was fucking hot”

The others were shocked as they watched Magnus throw himself into Alec’s arms. The alpha glared at the omega, but kissed him on the head. The Omega whispered something in the Alpha’s ear and his face flushed a bright red. A very important lesson was learned that day.

Don’t anger or mess with the Lightwood-Banes.


End file.
